Last Battle
by Grrawr128
Summary: The death of his beloved mate and his reaction. Its a oneshot of the possibility that Bulma could one day leave Vegeta to fend for him and his kids. I may add another chapter as an after story.


The kids were out, Vegeta and Bulma had the night to themselves. Bulma was out of it that night, not being as responsive as she usually was. Vegeta could tell she had something on her mind, something that was troubling her deeply. "Bulma? What's wrong?" He asked worried. She didn't look up as she would open and shut her mouth as if she was going to say something. "Vegeta..." She finally managed out. "I sent the kids away for a very special reason. They do not know it yet, but I have already made arrangements." She said wiping a few tears from her eyes. Vegeta was unaware of the deadly virus raging through her veins... He continued to stare at her with cautious eyes. "What arrangements, what are you talking about?" He asked grabbing Bulmas chin. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing, confused he sighed. 'Her aqua eyes dripping with the tears of happiness?' Vegeta thought dropping his head in his hands to think. She cried at little more no taking her eyes off of her unsuspecting husband. She laid back and patted the spot next to her on their large bed. "Lay down with me, Vegeta. Its time I told you of my fate." She quickly dried her tears and grabbed his arm to pull him closer to her. Vegeta saw the lost and hurt expression on her face and slowly leaned back. He rolled over to face her and saw a stray tear, slowly making its way down the side of her face. He was getting scared, the first time in a long time. "Bulma..." He said caressing her cheek. She started to cry again but this time with a smile. "Ill be ok in other world Vegeta, I just want you to hold me this last time, together ok?" She said encircling his narrow waist. Vegeta finally realized what was happening. He looked at his wife with shock. She saw the terror in his expression and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. "It'll be ok, just take care of the kids. I don't want you to wish me back, not this time ok?" She knew she couldn't be wished back, she had already been revived once. She continued but not after slowly kissing Vegeta on the lips. He pushed his lips harder onto hers but pulled away. She was sobbing hard now. "I...I want y...you... to ...at least tell the...ki...kids you and...I love them." She barely got out the words. Vegeta looked deeply into the fading eyes of his mate. "You can't go, not like this, not right now!" Vegeta choked out, burying his head into her hair. "You can't go!" He said over and over again holding her the entire time. "Its time..." She whispered and tightly grabbed Vegeta for one more kiss. Vegeta pushed against her and softly left out a muffled cry. "Whatever you do, don't give up on the kids, and don't give up on yourself. They need you, you're their father. Vegeta, I love you." She said, kissing him for the last time. Vegeta frantically grabbed her body and held it tight as he felt her ki slowly drain. "No, no NO!" He screamed out, as his kids entered the house. "Dad, Mom! We're home!" Trunks yelled out but heard nothing in return. "Mom? Dad?" He asked again searching for his parents. "Maybe they are asleep in bed." Bra asked. "Yeah maybe..." Bra and Trunks followed the narrow hallway to their parents' bedroom. Bra knocked on the door. "Dad? Are you in here?" She asks peeking her head in. She gasped to see her father holding her mother's heads with a tear running down his cheek. "DADDY!" She yelled out running towards him with Trunks behind her. "Daddy, what happened?" She asked crying heavily as she realized her mother had passed. Vegeta slowly looked up from his dead mate and stared into Bras eyes. "She's gone kids." He said looking at both of his kids. Bra had her hands over her face, crying hard then she ever has. Trunks stared into the closed eyes of his mother only with a single tear forming in his right eye. "Mom.." Trunks said slowly falling to his knees. Vegeta left Bulmas lifeless body on the bed and walked over to his grieving children. 'They are all I have left, all that's left of my bloodline. My royal bloodline, Trunks, the defeater of Frieza and the rightful heir to the, now, forgotten throne. And Bra, my beautiful daughter and the only one that can manipulate me into anything she wants... without violence.' Vegeta chuckled at his thoughts. Bra and Trunks looked at their father who was chuckling with confused eyes. Vegeta stopped laughing and saw his children staring up at him. Vegeta smiled and carefully stood up, pulling them with him. They walked over to the balcony and looked up at the cloudless night. "This is where me and your mother first kissed; she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in all my years of searching the universe." He started not taking his eyes off of the sky. Bra and Trunks looked up at their father as he spoke. "I loved her, more than anything in the world." He said with tearing forming in his eyes. "But all I have left are you two, my brave son, and my beautiful daughter. And I love you both as much as I loved your mother. And your mother loved us all." He said finally looking down into the eyes of his children. "We love you too daddy." Bra said hugging her father as tightly as she could. "I love you too dad." Trunks wrapped his arms around Bra and his father. Vegeta gazed upon his children and broke free of their hold. "Let's prepare your mother's body for the funeral.

A few days went by and it was the night after the funeral. The kids were being comforted by family at home, and Vegeta was alone at the gravesite. He stared down on the tombstone and kneeled down.

"You saw my broken my heart and soul, and mended them. You have shown me the way out of complete darkness. You took me in, knowing of my villainous past. You have always been strong, but you have fought your last battle. I want to believe your still here, but you're not." Vegeta was gripping the grass beside her grave. "You have given up so much, just to take care of your family. And I stood by and ignored you. I am sorry that I didn't tell you I loved you more, I'm sorry I didn't hold you more. I was too selfish to admit it to myself or anyone else. I was proud to be your husband, I was proud when you gave birth to our children, but I am not proud, that I didn't let you have me, but you have always had my heart." He wept quietly, and jumped when her heard her voice. 'Vegeta do not fret, I forgive you of everything, but you must understand... You have done nothing wrong, and I forgive you. You have tried to put my death on yourself. And it wasn't. I love you more than anything! Do not forget, your children need you, so get off you lazy ass and go.' She said laughing. Vegeta snorted and looked up to the cloudless sky. 'I will always be with you in your heart, but never forget me.' She said, her voice drifting away. Vegeta got up and walked back to his house, and hug his children before going to the bed that he once shared with his lover, Bulma.


End file.
